


what's your favourite star?

by demipancake



Series: 6am fics [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, God save us all, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demipancake/pseuds/demipancake
Summary: Star doesn't understand why people love stars so much.





	what's your favourite star?

“What’s the fuss about stars, anyway?”

Marco turned his head to the owner of the voice. Him and Star were lying on the roof of Butterfly Castle, gazing up at the stars. “What?”

“I mean, they’re just little lights in the sky. Sure, they’re pretty, but they don’t actually do anything.” Star tilted her head up to look at them better.

“I mean… I don’t know how it works on Mewni, but on Earth, stars are much more than little specks of light,” Marco said, “they, uh, explode and stuff.”

Star shot up from where she was laying. “Whaaat?!”

Marco chuckled, “Yeah. In fact, all the stars you can see on Earth have already died.”

“Stars can die?!”

“On Earth, yeah.”

“Whoa.” The princess looked back up at the night sky, the stars reflecting in her big blue eyes. “So… all of those tiny white lights… are all dead?”

“Yeah.” Marco glanced at Star. “Or at least, that’s how it is on Earth. We also have constellations.”

“Conste-wha?”

“Constellations. Groups of stars that, when joined together, make up pictures of things, or symbols.” Marco rested his head on the tiles of the roof, still looking at the stars. “I haven’t been able to pick out any Earth constellations on Mewni, which I guess makes sense, seeing as it’s another dimension and all.”

“Oh, I think my mom gave me a book on stars in different dimensions! I never bothered to read it,” Star said with a smile, “I could give it to you if you want!”

“Really?” Marco looked at Star with a soft smile. “That’d be nice.”

The two lay in silence for a few moments before Star shivered and stood up.

“Welp! I’m gonna go inside, my toes are freezing off.”

“I thought you said those boots were magical, and adjusted to temperatures?”

“Not the point, Diaz!” Star laughed, and held out her hand to help her squire up.  “You coming in or what?”

Marco laughed with her, took her offered hand, and let her lead him inside. Once back in Star’s bedroom he started to head for the door.

“Goodnight, Star.”

“Hey Marco?”

Marco turned back around.

Star smiled. “What’s your favourite star?”

“My favourite star?” Marco thought for a minute. “My favourite Earth star is Beta Andromedae. It’s in this constellation to do with Greek mythology and queens and stuff.” He smiled. “But my favourite Mewnian star has gotta be you.”

Star blinked, before processing what Marco had said. Was it just him, or did her cheeks glow slightly more red than usual?

“Marco! That’s so cheesy!”

Marco failed to keep a straight face as he laughed, “Shut up, Star!”

Once the two had calmed down, they both said goodnight for real this time. Marco could feel Star’s gaze on him as he walked out her bedroom, and unknown to the future queen and her squire, the moon glowed ever so slightly scarlet.

**Author's Note:**

> i literally didn't sleep at all last night, i wrote this in an hour, it's currently ten to eight in the morning, and i didn't proofread this. whOOPS


End file.
